furrytennisassociationfandomcom-20200213-history
New Contributor Guide
What is the FTA? The Furry Tennis Association is a community-driven fantasy tennis league. Each year there are a number of tournaments run that allow players to compete to be crowned the champion. A custom built game engine is used to calculate the results of each match. Players are allowed to join the league at any point during the season. All players are subject to review before being accepted, but must fall under the following guidelines: # No FTA player can be smaller than 5'0" or taller than 7'6". # No FTA player can be younger than 18 at the time of turning pro. # Players can only use two arms, two legs, and a single tail in a match. Any players that have wings or extra appendages are required to have them restrained to prevent unfair advantages. # No personal characters. I.e. Fursona's or characters that were made before the FTA. # Hybrids are allowed, but are considered rare in this shared universe. These guidelines only apply to players, meaning NPC's, i.e. reporters or fans, are not limited by the above restrictions. Contributors are encouraged to help build the universe, through written stories, artwork, ect., outside the creation of their player. This way the FTA and its shared universe can be developed, but also grow. In the end, the FTA and its shared universe organizations are meant o be a creative project intended to inspire and allow a creative outlet.re. Contributors from all over the furry fandom are invited to help the project grow. The FTA and its universe are the result of all the hard work and creative input of countless individuals, and it continues to grow through the creativity it inspires. Canon History of the FTA The original iteration of the FTA was formed in 1961 based on the goal of providing a structured organization for the betterment of the men's professional game of tennis. The turn of the Millennium saw the merger between the FTA and WFTA, thus creating the current league structure. Check out the League History page for a full breakdown of the FTA and how it came to be the organization it is today. How to get Involved You can submit your player right now! You should check out the Player Guide and complete this Form and as soon as your player is approved they can start their journey! There are other ways you can also contribute to the FTA: * Adopt an underdeveloped player * Creating a reporter and writing about matches and events that are happening around the league. * Creating any character within the FTA Universe that will develop the league. This can be anything from player coaches, hitting partners, relatives, tournament directors, or anyone else you can think of who might help to support the creative process. There are many ways you contribute to the FTA. The goal is to inspire you to be creative and express yourself. Whether that takes the form of art, stories, web design, or even just talking with and sharing ideas with the community. We invite everyone to explore their creative sides and discover the community. Contributor Resources Some helpful resources are listed below to start you on your way: Player Guide FAQ Tournament Schedule and History Furry Tennis Association History Rankings Player Submission Form Shared Universe